1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling a clock thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of synchronizing another electronic device with a clock signal if a plurality of electronic devices are used, and a method for controlling a clock thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When a large video wall is realized using a plurality of display devices, or video and audio are output from a separate electronic device, it is required to synchronize a clock signal between a plurality of electronic devices.
To synchronize data output from each of a plurality of electronic devices, technology is required to synchronize a clock signal.
Conventionally, a plurality of devices uses a separate clock synchronization device to synchronize a clock signal, or synchronize a clock signal through a wired connection between a plurality of devices.
According to the conventional method, many shared lines were used, and thus a signal transmitted through the lines was delayed.
Accordingly, if multimedia data is output from a plurality of electronic devices, respectively, even though a separate shared line or a separate synchronization device is not used, technology is required for synchronizing a clock.